


A New Light

by HeroicGangster



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Amnesiac Bane, Bane John and Jonathan being Heroes, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Not Shippy, Out of Character as hell, Post-TDKR Bane, Protective Jonathan Crane, Teenage John Blake, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroicGangster/pseuds/HeroicGangster
Summary: With no memories or any identity to call his own. This strange large man (Bane) finds himself at the mercy of this mysterious city called Gotham. However, with new associations helping him. He would begin his own journey and life through the rough city and streets of Gotham. Appointing himself and his associates as allies of justice to help clean Gotham City.





	A New Light

**Author's Note:**

> It helps to know that this story makes use of Bane after The Dark Knight Rises. Yes the Bane that has been BLASTED. And that this universe will be pretty different (actually different) from the Nolanverse but I want to use elements of it for my original story. Like John Blake (mainly because I feel the dynamic between those two can be very interestingly molded). Jonathan Crane is going to also be VERY out of character for this story for my own purposes haha! 
> 
> I hope the material is satisfying for now. Think of this chapter as an introduction/prologue before getting to the GOOD stuff pfft. I have just been thinking of this premise inside my head lately. And I hope it develops into something cool over time.

I see whiteness, for some reason this glow feels foreign to me. I feel the light embracing my body.

I feel pain, I feel heartbreak, I feel the darkness within my soul overtaking me.

And yet I do not know this darkness, as I never faced any light nor darkness to fear or embrace.

I feel like I lost something…. But I might have never gained in the first place. 

I should know what I should be doing, what I should live for, and who I am living for.

It is because I am….

.

.

.

.

_ Another light overtakes my vision and my eyes open towards the world around me. I do not find anything familiar inside my memories. Apparently, I find myself awake inside a building.  _

_ “It hurts, my chest… my face.. my eyes… it all hurts…” _ My hurtful eyes somehow do not bear tears somehow though. Only my groans and large huffs take over to compensate for the pain. Only not to a maddening degree. 

_ “Hello? Is anyone around here?” _ Silence is the only thing that responds to my pleas. 

I groan out of innate annoyance  _ “Well… I could not simply just stand here just to suffer, there is something to be done always in life”  _

_ If I even did have a life _

_ ….why is everything such a mystery all around me? Why is there a mystery in the first place? Just move your body to busy out the pain you reckoned wreck.  _

I grumbled to myself and started to limb towards the shiny glass door in a hunching motion throughout the several movements of my body. Apparently I am in a very large building with white walls and very sturdy architecture. 

As I took my stride towards the glass door, I managed to get a glimpse of myself…

_ Hmmm… Why am I wearing this mask? And my eyes… (I only see blank whiteness fill those eyes…) And my voice sounds so… graveled…  _ I spoke to myself in my supposed gravelly voice. My voice sounds very strong but not that of a little one.

I try to fimble around with the mask in order to see the rest of my face. I am curious about what I look like and even who I am. This should not be the knowledge I should be trying to seek at this time. I am a man and should know myself!

_ “...Ugh! It hurts to take this godforsaken thing off! Grrrr….” _ sighs escape my covered mouth. “ _ Maybe later I will uncover it…” _

When I finished my little analysis on what I even am. I just have to say that my build is pretty impressive and that of a very strong man. A man that must have survived many hells and effort to earn this sort of physique. However, he is a man that has a mysterious origin and burdened with evermost pain inside his body. 

With that finished I opened up the glass door and in turn opened a larger part of this world that I am in. There are a ton of people outside this building apparently. 

_ “Hmph…”  _ My mindset of this world starts off bitter somehow, just how could a person be stuck suffering and looking at themselves without being noticed or cared for. Also for the reason that this world I am at is cold… too loud… too uncomforting for my liking. I do not hold any hesitation within my heart to not demand help though. 

_ “Excuse me”  _ I grab onto the shoulder of a mature man in a suit and stared my empty eyes onto their normal black eyes with great focus. He must help me.

_ “W-woah! Uh… hello?”  _ I can see his eyes widen out of instinct, my hand loosens to not drive fear from just my first interaction in this new world. My pain from just standing in front of this man however starts to overtake me and drives my breaths to go heavy. I need help. “ _ Just what do you want, big guy…? Just don’t hurt me and I can help you alright?” _

Oh! What a very kind man! I do not like the fear in his mannerisms and speech though. 

_ “Do you know…”  _

breathing…. Breathing…

“... _ know where to go?”  _

_ “Damn it… my body…”  _ a pathetic whimper of suffering escapes my vocals and with my other hand I grab onto my pain signalling head, gritting teeth while knees start to weaken. 

_ “Oh god…! What happened to you?!”  _ The old man hurries to my front, lightly grasping onto my pec and gut “ _ Y-your eyes are b-b-blank!  _ And!  _ You have burns and b-blood everywhere on you!! D-did you mess with an alley gang or men from the sewers of something?!” _

_ “Blood…? Burns..?” _

He says in his restrained gravelly voice with effort, and his head slowly shifts down so that the eyes could see the damage that befallen based on the eldery’s reaction. “ _ Hmm…” _

I could not see the blood… nor burns… or any distinguished details… or ANY color. I couldn’t notice the damage I MIGHT have suffered when I viewed my own reflection.

After a moment of realization, I began to collapse my own weight onto the ground. To which the old man gasped and tries to carry my body afterwards

The old man then takes out some sort of cellular device. I can barely concentrate on who he must be calling. Whatever fate I have, I shall trust it to this stranger. I have to.

My eyes start to close… 

A day must have gone by or so, and I find myself awake onto a bed. This place seems very comforting… But this is not a hospital. This is a house. Why am I here and where am I? 

My eyes start to tense and my body begins to groggily attempt to get up. It still hurts but for some odd reason the feeling is tamer than that other day. And when looking down towards my body, the blood and burns that I couldn’t notice do not seem to be on my own body still.

I then walk around this strange house, everything is only gray to my eyes but even I can tell this house is relatively simple and clean. I feel like a dog being taken into my new owner's livelihood.

There are wood floors, soft furniture, some oddly adorable plush animals around, and finally a photo. The photo piqued my interest because I needed to know my environment, even if the person was kind enough to help me recover. I could not trust myself in not being curious for my supposed savior. 

Looking at the photo my eyebrows start to raise from the interesting image, I begin to view a young man with a relatively polite looking smile and circular glasses. This stranger has clumsily kept hair but still looks clean with some sort of dark gown. I cannot tell the colors but the shininess of the gown and the American graduation hat tells me that no mere child must have supported my body. 

I then hear a noise coming from the left side, a door opens with a strange beeping noise before and afterwards the door is open and closed. I see that they invest in some security. I take a devil-like glee from the implications of needing security for some very odd reason and face my eyes boldly towards this stranger.

_ “Wow! You recover faster than I expected.” The _ stranger befalls a kind smile, and I find myself smiling slightly. Still I am mercilessly curious and start to speak. No matter how wheezingly tense my voice may sound.

_ “Who are you?”  _ My voice gaspes in a rough tone

_ “O-Oh! W-well my name is Jonathan. Last name is Crane.”  _ Jonathan fidgets his fingers across both his hands

_ “You are my savior Jonathan Crane. And you have a peculiarly sweet name.”  _ I remain standing still while stating my remark 

_ "Why thank you! And it is too bad you do not have a sweet name yourself”  _ Jonathan tilts his head and nudges his hand in a guessing motion.

_ “What do you mean? I already know that you are not one to insult ones name Jonathan”  _ I immediately recognize his nature as a person of course. 

_ “No… But…”  _ Jonathan seems restrained to tell me this vital source of information. I have no choice but to ask again.

_ “What do you mean Jonathan?” _

With a sigh, Jonathan uncovers this mystery that was inflicted onto my being and says “ _ You had no name at all when we tried to look you up. You were supposed to get treatment from Gotham General Hospital but apparently… you had no records, no citizenship, no identification, and for some reason. No fingerprints.” _

My eyes start to embolden at the descriptions of who I am, or rather the lack of descriptions that held my sense of identity

_ “Hmm…”  _ How does one react to those strings of sentences and not react? I ask myself because my lack of shock seems to be ill-warranted. “ _ No fingerprints…” _

I gaze towards my hands, apparently wearing fingerless gloves. Yes there seems to be no sign of fingerprints on the pads of my rough textured fingers. “ _ I only have to assume that this body was used for peculiar actions Jonathan, that is all I can say about myself.” _

_ “Hahaha! I guess so”  _ Jonathan grins with his eyes closed for a moment “ _ Luckily with no records, they can’t really assign you a crime. As much as they try to” _

_ “Try to?”  _ My face is holding a neutral expression, I am confused but find the matter immediately discomforting. Why would there be a crime set on me? For being hurt and masked? 

_ “Sadly Gotham is not the best place for very clean justice to be enacted. Sometimes there… are unlucky ones. You mister.”  _

As he points his finger at me; “ _experienced a miracle by god himself honestly”_

Jonathan clicks his tongue and winks at me. He must have been proud of himself to act this nonchalantly.

_ “So... what judgement befalls me for my lack of identity and abundance of miracle Jonathan?” _

I fold my arms and smile as much as I can through this godforsaken mask still on my face 

_ “This place called Gotham… does not give me the spark of positivity that I need this moment” _

_ “I apologize, Gotham is not so bad if you just follow the guidelines and keep clear to the clean streets and alleys” _

Jonathan finds himself looking towards the ground and mumbling the rest of the details. I see that Gotham will not be a very easing place

_ “And um.. Hehe.. I guess you will have to find a small job or something”  _

Jonathan walks closer to me and hands me a drink 

_ “So.. I just got you this, I wasn’t sure if you like boba or even if you could eat boba.. so I just requested pudding inside this drink instead. And it is milk tea by the way.  _ I just wasn’t sure if you could drink or eat so I brought you a sample of both at once _ ” _

The drink feels cold at my grasps, and from my grasps the drink leaks a little. I should not put so much force so I mechanically breathe through this mask to loosen my tension.

_ “Thank you.” _

As I take a sip of the drink Jonathan offered me, I taste a rather tame sweetness mixed with chocolate of some kind. The drink seemed to look like an abstract painting mixed with black and greys with the supposed milk tea, chocolate, and pudding being mixed. Strange combinations but quaint!

_ “Glad you are enjoying it mister tough guy” _

_ “Mister Tough guy?”  _ I tilt my head from that curious term

_ “Well you must be, you are like a tank Mister Tough Guy. If it is okay with you.” _

_ “…..Sure! Mister Tough Guy for now until I…” _

_ “Rediscover yourself, find your origin, find out that you had an uber secret past that was too dark to remember. That would be awesome if you ask me. To somehow heal up a masked bad guy and have him pleasantly drink milk tea in my living room! It’d be very…” _

coughs a bit

“ _ Hilarious”  _ Jonathan begins to indulge in his own wonders and fascinations of this situation with me for a few moments. I speak in order to not dwell so much on the what if, and to pursue the moment at hand instead. 

_ “It is an entertaining name, just be sure to know that the name is idiotic. Amnesia is surging my mind, but that does not mean I am an idiot.” _

_ “Mmhm! So Mister Tough Guy. What do you feel like doing today?” _

_ “Just having many conversations, I have too many questions raging inside me” _

_ “I will not know every or even any answer that can satisfy you, but I am curious about the questions you do have”  _

Sipping on this supposed milk tea beverage, I begin to rain my questions onto this innocent and kind man. First off, by asking… 

_ “Why do I feel pain? And how did you reduce it Jonathan? I had pain ever since I dreamt, woke up, and walked” _

_ “Uhhh, well we do not know any medical conditions we have on you Mister about your pain. However, we did discover that this mask”  _ Jonathan bops his finger in a fun gesture atop my mask    
“supplies you with analgesic.”

_ “A pain reliever compound”  _ Somehow my brain instinctively had that meaning of that word. 

_ “Yep that is correct Mister! And I guess it is a reason why you wear that mask. To not feel pain while you are just living everyday life or something” _

Jonathan begins to think to himself about the mask, I find myself wanting to move away from the subject. This godforsaken mask… I thank its numbing presence but I find the burden of having to wear it slightly cumbersome. 

_ “Jonathan, where did I suffer bloody wounds and why was I burnt? I should not have found myself damaged considering I only woke up in this strange building. Everything was clean around me to be clear.” _

_ “I…. can’t say. Sorry Mister. Which building can you say you woke up in anyways?” _

_ “It was this large building with bright clean white walls. With a glass door.” _

_ “You must have arisen in the Gotham Capital Building I guess.  _ Jonathan shifts his eyebrows  _ Seriously your entire origin as we know of right now, is a mystery. If you don’t know yourself, then I apologize.”  _

_ “You need not to be sorry Jonathan, now who are you?”  _ My eyebrows curve down with my blank eyes focused on the friendly subject and topic before me. 

_ “Well as you know, I am Jonathan Crane. And well I am a Doctor for the Gotham General Hospital. A newly appointed one but I am prideful for my craft. Especially since you were my patient, and boy! You really were like a project that needed to be accomplished.”  _ John says gleefully.

My eyes widen at his excitement to take care of me, I feel blessed and I put my hand onto Jonathan’s shoulder. “ _ Thank you again Jonathan. I apologize if I was a large burden.” _

_ “N-no of course not Mister!”  _ He anxiously sweats tiny beads “ _ I am proud to have healed you… even if the procedure was lower budget eh. Having to find an analgesic for that mask of yours was a tough task and we had to give you the basic healing.”  _

Jonathan pouts to himself. “ _ You really deserved full healing”  _ He sighs. “ _ But as long as you are appreciative and not in supreme agony. I am proud!” _

_ “As you should!”  _ After I supported Jonathan’s praise for himself; my mind started to wander the place around me again. “ _ This is a good living space. I wonder what outside holds.” _

_ “The outside holds some restaurants, the hospital for me to commute to, and I guess a foster house. Do you feel like going out today?”  _

_ “Yes. I may not know myself, but walking around puts me at ease. Exploring the world… is my version of entertainment.” _

_ “Hmm okay!”  _ Jonathan walks past me and hurries into the room that I was resting in. I shortly wait for his presence; after a few more moments he hurries back with a jacket and a huge blanket. “ _ Sorry for the wait Mister Tough Guy! I was just trying to get something for you. Here!”  _

_ “Why thank you thank you again and again Jonathan!”  _ My voice huffs in enjoyment from the offer.  _ Gotham does feel rather cold, whether we are talking about the weather or the hospital services. This environment does not feel hospitable.  _ My hands grip onto the jacket and blanket Jonathan offered me. Firstly, I took the jacket. While I could not see any colors, I can see that the whole jacket could be some sort of green or brown if I view the colors in a grayscale manner. The jacket has many wrinkles however the looseness of it makes up for the rather rough aesthetic. Plus the fluffy hood is rather neat. 

Secondly, I wrap the blanket over myself like a thick cape over my back. There! Now my body occupies sufficient warmth. 

_ “Alright Jonathan! I am ready to pursue my journey across Gotham.” _

Both my hands guide over and hold onto the fabric of the jacket near my neck. This mannerism seems to make me feel calm. 

With an adorable giggle escaping from Jonathan; he tilts his head, smiling with his eyes closed and cheerfully states… 

_ “Okay Mister Tough Guy! Let’s pursue Gotham!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "Next time we shall pursue Gotham (the places of Gotham) and discover new truths, action, and even a new ally by my side. Apparently they are seen as hot-headed and youthful. Gotham is a strange city that is waiting to be uncovered. See you next time!"


End file.
